


United by the same enemy

by KennielLee05



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And everyone in the group of Rick in the start of Season 2, Barely based on Resident Evil 6, F/M, Set in early Season 2 of TWD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon S. Kennedy and (Y/N) Vólkova were in a mission. <br/>Then some Umbrella agents attacked them, making them to separate. </p><p>When  (Y/N) found a group of civilians she met a really peculiar redneck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United by the same enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, i don't know what I was thinking so.
> 
> I have just started watching The Walking Dead yesterday and I'm on season 2, chapter 2, plz don't spoil me,  
> Aaaand, I buyed Resident Evil 6, two days ago, one think leads to another.
> 
> Daryl and Leon, oh no, willl be my dead, awesome the two.

 

Everything (Y/N) felt was pain, her ribs hurt a lot, her head was spinning and felt like a drill piercing it. With eyes close she just stayed in her place trying to remember what made her be in that situation.

 

**_32 hours ago…_ **

_Leon Scott Kennedy and his recently partner (Y/N) Vólkova, an ex-military back in Russia, who decided to join D.S.O for her own, were in a mission in Columbia, North Carolina, after collect the needed information for Hunnigan they had to go to a place called CDC in Atlanta, it shouldn’t took more than 3 and a half hours._

_“Why does CDC even means? Why don’t they called it AC/DC” (Y/N) wondered, earning a sigh from Leon._

_“It stands for Center for Disease Control and Prevention,” he answered while driving a black Caravan they found, he eventually got used for (Y/N)’s random questions and comments._

_She just muttered a light ‘Oh’, and look to outside the window._

 

She grunted, trying to ignore the pain, and standing on her knees she let out a deep breath.

She was wet, noticing that after getting part of her senses, looking around she knew why, near her was river, and she was at the edge of it.

 

 

**_22 hours ago…_ **

_“The helicopter should be close, how sleep are you?” Leon asked softly._

_“Huh? Not so much” she cleaned her saliva from her cheek hoping Leon did not notice._

_He smirked but did not mention it._

_When he stopped abruptly the Caravan, made (Y/N) hit her forehead with the glove box, “C’mon, Scott. that was necessary?” she complained._

_Leon just shushed her and that was her cue to be alert._

_(Y/N) quickly grabbed her 500 Magnum, it was small and fast for that kind of situations, and watched in the same direction as Leon, there was two B.O.W, they looked harmless but (Y/N) and Leon cannot took that risk._

_The man nod his head and she understood, positioning herself half outside the Caravan she aimed against one of the zombies, while Leon proceed to move slowly the car._

_When she had the opportunity she shot, straight in the head, making the other one notice of them and it start running to them._

_Leon had no option, sped off, and smashed the zombie._

Touching her face, (Y/N) felt liquid on them _cannot be more saliva,_ and with the river’s water, she intended to clean the blood from herself.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, she finally took energy to stand in her feet.

_Left leg… right leg…_

It was like learning how to walk again.

When she touched her chest, she felt a weird fabric; appreciating a little more it was her weapon strap, a SVD Dragunov.

At least she was not all by her own.

“Leon?” her voice was hoarse, how much time has passed since she used it? She was one of using her voice a lot.

Moreover, her first thing to say was his partner’s name.

After a long walk around the woods, she was trying to remember her training in those kind of situations but, deciding to send everything to hell, she thought it was better to follow her instincts.

****

**_18 hours ago…_ **

_After getting rid of those two zombies, they went to CDC trying to find Doctor Edwin Jenner, the only surviving man in that place._

_When Leon stopped and (Y/N) collided in his back._

_“Wha-?” she tried to ask._

_“It looks like Dr. Jenner gave up” the man whispered._

_(Y/N) watched the place; it seems as if the place exploded. “We got nothing to do here anymore, let’s go” the man motioned and she followed._

_Later they have found the helicopter, little did they know, an Umbrella Corp. agent were waiting for them, shooting first, making Leon and (Y/N) hid behind a couple of cars._

_“Where did they came from!?”_

_“I don’t know, must have follow us or something,” he said over the shooting sound “Go to the helicopter, I will be with you shortly”_

_She nodded and went to the helicopter, trying to turn it on she made it, she just had to wait Leon and be out there. “I’m here, let’s get out here”, he and (Y/N) changed places._

_“I can’t close the doors! They are stuck!”_

_“Just stay away from there!” Leon replied._

_(Y/N) attempted to do that, when a shoot near her face made her lose balance and fall in the ground, Leon looked back in (Y/N)’s direction, but he was busy trying to pilot the helicopter so he could not do anything. “(Y/N) hold on something!”_

_“I can’t!”_

_In a sharp turn, (Y/N) felt out of the helicopter “(Y/N), no!” he had no option, he was in the middle of water, he has to land on earth and look for (Y/N)._

The woman heard gunshots, but it was from a shotgun, probably someone was hunting. However, she could not take that risk and loaded her weapon.

She kept walking; at least if she found other people she could get some medication. Drying her weapon, she sped her walk, close were she heard the gunshot. It is when she saw a dead deer, _of course_.

Kneeling she closed the animal’s eyes, and looked around. She was not sure what road take, so she took the one where the shot came from.

A few more steps she heard people talking, the more walked she took a better hold of the trigger and kept walking.

Then the talking stopped.

“Sophia?” A female voice said.

(Y/N) heard the sound of the bushes moving, but she stayed in her place.

“Who are you?!” screamed a blond man with a shirt and the sleeves ripped off, he was holding a crossbow straight to her head.

“I should ask you the same,” (Y/N) answered calmly.

“Answer me!” shaking the crossbow he was very tense. Even with the sweat and dirt the guy was pretty handsome.

“I am not infected, if you wonder. I am (Y/N) Vólkova, from the D.S.O”

“D.S.O? What is that? Some kind of food?” He asked confused.

(Y/N) sighed and locking her weapon, she dropped it and raised her hands.

“If you don’t kill me maybe I can explain you”

Then more citizens came, a brunette girl crossed her arms “Who are you?”

The (Y/H/C) rolled her eyes “She is (Y/N) and some strange last name”

 _Cool, the redneck pays a lot of attention_. “ ** _Vólkova_** , doesn’t matter, I… I am sorry but I need bandage and medication, please. I can explain myself”

The people exchange looks and nodded. (Y/N) picked her followed them. The rude peasant was behind her, watching her moves, checking her ass, she would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more chapters but after this hell of a week with exams, damn you College.


End file.
